Blind Dating
by perscribo
Summary: What if the result of Booth's surgery wasn't amnesia, but something else? The final chapter. Chapter 14 now up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Another inspiration hit me and I had to do this story. What if the result of Booth's brain surgery wasn't amnesia but something else? Post-End in the Beginning. A different spin to the awesome season finale.**_

_**I know there are lots of these fics around but like I said the idea gripped me and wouldn't let go. This story seems to write itself.**_

_Brennan_

Four days. It's been four days since my world had been turned upside down and inside out. Four days since I walked my partner into the OR and watched as they shaved one side of his head, locked eyes with him as the anesthesia pulled him under. Watched as they split his scalp, thn the familiar buzz of the same type of bone saw no longer used on remains of victims we work on but on him, opening his skull.

I'm not squeamish, and I've worked on so many gruesome remains, but seeing them take that bone saw to Booth's head… the urge to vomit as they removed part of his skull, that was unexpected. I had to fight the rising bile in my throat. When I agreed to accompany Booth through his surgery, I didn't think it would be that hard, but watching someone you really care about get their heads cracked open is harder than one would imagine.

I watched as they picked at his brain, watched the blood flow and the surgeons try to minimize blood loss. And then it was over. The surgeon turned to me and informed me that the surgery was a success and they had removed the tumor. I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. He returned to replace the skull flap, and stitch his scalp back in place.

It was then when all hell broke loose. The various monitors he was hooked up to went crazy, every alarm that could beep went off. I'm no medical doctor but I watched his vitals plummet, watched his EKG go flat. I thought my own heart had stopped as well.

I hardly registered the fact that a nurse was pushing me out of the OR, explaining that I couldn't be inside anymore. I stood outside the OR peering in through the glass, screaming silently inside for Booth not to leave me. I watched as they placed the paddles of the defibrilltor on his chest, watched as his body arched off the operating table when the electricity coursed through his body, willing his heart to beat in synchronized rhythm again.

I felt my own heart beat again when the surgeon told me they had managed to bring him back. He had an adverse reaction to the anesthesia. I should have known, his reaction to the anti-fungals and the Vicodin in the past a forewarning of this.

So here I sit, four days after. Booth's slipped into a coma. Good news is they've weaned him off the respirator yesterday and he only needs nasal prongs now to keep his oxygen saturation up. But he hasn't stirred, hasn't woken from his coma.

I've talked to him, pleaded with him, asked him to wake up. I've been here four days, leaving only for an hour a day to go home for a shower and a fresh change of clothes. It's like my life's come to a standstill. I only realize now that my reason for living, my one constant is no longer here and so my life has come to a grinding halt.

I worked on a short story, creating an alternate universe for Booth and myself. Anyone who reads it will never know that Booth and I are the protagonists, but I know and that's enough. A life we could have had before all this. I read it out to Booth as I type, it doesn't matter if he knows what I'm writing.

And so I sit, here in Booth's hospital room, day four of my vigil, typing on my laptop, working on my story so that my mind doesn't think of all the bad things that could happen. A moment of clarity, an epiphany, I've searched all my whole life for this, waited for this, and now I realize, I m in love with my partner.

A mumble, a sound, my heart leaps. I look up at Booth propped up in bed, his head swathed in a bandage. He's waking! I hastily chuck my laptop aside, hurrying to his side.

"Booth?"

His eyes open, and I can breathe again. He stares straight ahead, a look of confusion on his face. He mumbles something about a dream he's had while I explain what happened and his adverse reaction to the anesthesia.

"It was so real."

"It was only a dream Booth."

There's silence and I wonder if he's heard anything I've said. He's likely to still be drowsy.

"Bones?"

My name from his lips brings tears to my eyes. I've missed hearing him call my name.

"I'm here Booth." I slip a hand into his, like I've done so often when he was in a coma.

"What time is it?"

He continues to stare straight ahead, and although finding the question odd I answer him after glancing at my watch.

"It's four in the afternoon."

"Why is it so dark in here?"

His question puzzles me.

"Turn on the lights Bones, its pitch black in here. I can't even see your face." He turns his head slightly in my direction.

"The lights are on."

I'm fairly certain we both have the same realization a few seconds later. He's the one brave enough to say it.

"I can't see."

_**Ok review and let me know what you think of this story. I'm already working on chapter 2, and it will be a longer chapter, promise. Like I said, it writes itself. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow, thank you everyone for your positive reviews. I can't answer the question if Booth's loss of sight is temporary, but I can tell you guys there'll be fluff. **_

_**So read on :)**_

_Booth_

I'm blind.

For some inexplicable reason, the line from the hymn Amazing Grace plays in my head, _was blind but now I see._ Will I see again? This has to be some cruel joke. My life was sparred. I survived the surgery but now I'm blind?

I hear Bones gasp as I utter the words I'm afraid to admit, "I can't see."

Maybe this is some side effect to the surgery too, maybe I'll see again in a couple of minutes.

"I'll get Dr Mallory."

So in come the team of doctors and nurses, and they poke and prod at me, test my eyes and send me for an MRI. I don't know how long later when I'm finally allowed to settle back into my hospital bed. Everything is still pitch black to me. Am I to live in this world of darkness forever? What about my job? Bones? Parker?

"I'll get your girlfriend in here before we discuss what's going on with you Mr Booth."

I hear the doctor leave the room. Girlfriend? They think Bones is my girlfriend? I remember my dream and despite my current situation I smile.

I hear footsteps, and a familiar whiff of shampoo mingled with a sweet scent that can only be Bones. I sense Bones moving to stand beside me, then feel her hand slip into mine. I give her hand a gentle squeeze, grateful that she's here.

"Is my loss of sight permanent?"

"The good news is, the scans show that we did in fact remove the tumor completely. Tests on your eyes reveal that there's nothing wrong with them."

"So I can expect to see again?"

"I wish everything was so definite Mr Booth."

"What does this mean?" Bones asks, as eager as me to know for sure.

"Your boyfriend's blindness in my opinion could be a result of the tumor pressing on his optic nerves. We removed the source of pressure on them but they were still damaged by the tumor. Given time they may heal, or it may not. Or this could be another lingering effect of the anesthesia, which also in time may wear off. But I can't say for sure."

Two things strike me. One, Bones didn't protest to me being referred to as her boyfriend. Two, they can't give me a straight answer. I clench my teeth in anger.

"What you're saying is that you have no idea why I can't see and you're not sure if it's permanent."

"I'm afraid you are correct."

For once I hate being right. This is ridiculous. Maybe I should get a second opinion.

"What now?"

"Now we're happy your scans are clear and there's no bleeding in the brain. Your life isn't in danger anymore. We'll watch you for a couple more days, and help you get used to being ambulatory again, used to not being able to see, then you can go home."

"That's it?"

"It's there something we can do about Booth's sight?" Bones' voice betrays her worry.

"Now Dr Brennan? Only time will tell. Other than that, there's really nothing we can do."

"This is bullshit. I could see fine before the surgery!"

"Booth!"

"Mr Booth you need to stay calm we don't want to elevate your blood pressure. Your brain is still healing. We don't want any increase in your intracranial pressure."

What? I'm not understanding this.

"An increase in pressure inside your skull isn't good for you right now. We don't want any bleeding inside."

I feel Bones' hand on my arm, "Booth you need to try to calm down."

I take a breath in an attempt to calm myself.

"I'll leave you two alone now. Tomorrow, we'll work on trying to get you to eat something, then be ambulatory and ready to go home."

I hear the doctor leave. I'm frustrated. I can't be blind! This can't be permanent! I have a job, there are no blind FBI agents. I have to work with Bones. Will Bones think less of me now? And Parker? I'm never gonna see him grow up, watch him grow into a young man.

I close my eyes, not that it makes a difference. Everything is pitch black to me.

"Booth."

"Just… leave me alone Bones."

"I'm not letting you do this."

"I just need to be alone Bones."

"No you don't. You heard Dr Mallory, you may get your sight back."

"Yeah? When? Didn't you hear? He isn't sure."

"There's always hope Booth, that's something I've learnt from you."

"That's fine for you to say, you're not the one who's blind!"

"Stop it Booth! You heard the doctor, your brain's still healing, don't get so worked up!"

"Just as well I'd died in the OR."

I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my forearm.

"Did you just pinch me Bones?!"

"Yes, and that's only because I can't punch you in the face." I feel her hot breath on my face, sensing the anger in her voice.

"How dare you Booth? How dare you wish you were dead? After all you've been through? Don't you care about Parker? He's come here everyday asking me when you'll wake up? He didn't give up on you, so don't you dare give up on yourself! And me? I haven't been home since your surgery. You did almost die in the OR Booth, and I thought I'd die if you did."

I feel Bones' ragged breaths on my face. I know she's crying.

"I – I'm sorry Bones."

I'm instantly guilty. I've put this woman through so much. My fake death, being kidnapped by the gravedigger and now this.

"You don't deserve this Bones. You deserve someone better, someone who can make you happy, someone who can take care of you, not some blind guy."

"This is my choice Booth, I'm not leaving you. I don't want to be with any other guy, and I can take care of myself. I don't care if you're blind, or deaf or crippled, you're my partner and I'm not leaving you."

A part of my heart sinks. She's declared her undying devotion to me but not because she loves me, but because of our partnership. Before I went under, in the OR when I looked in her eyes, I swore if I came out if this alive I'd tell her how I feel, make her happy, be the man she deserves. Now I'm not so sure I can.

"You don't have to do this."

"I want to. If I didn't' I wouldn't have stayed by your side all this time."

"I don't know how long this will take, I don't even know if I can work with the FBI again – "

"Save it Booth. I'm here for the long haul."

All this from a woman who doesn't believe in marriage and love? Does this mean she loves me? I don't even dare to think of the possibility.

"I don't know – "

"Let's just take things one step at a time Booth. Baby steps."

"Right."

I'm not sure of anything now, but her optimism is comforting. I can't see it but I can tell she's smiling. The thought of never seeing her beautiful face again sends a stab of pain in my heart.

"You'll see again Booth." Bones says as if reading my mind.

"I hope so."

I hold up my hand and feel hers clasp mine.

"This is… all very overwhelming. Going into surgery, I thought, I'd either end up dead or survive this and things can go on as usual. But now, I'm not so sure. I never expected…"

"I know. I knew this was apossibilty but I just didn't think it'd happen."

"It all feels a little much."

"You _will _see again Booth."

I'm not sure I'm buying what she's trying to convince me, but I badly want to see again.

"Thanks Bones."

"You're welcome."

"Now I just need you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Go home."

"Anything but that."

"I'm fine Bones, apart from the fact that I can't see but there're nurses here. By your own admission you haven't been home in four days. You need rest and food. Don't lie to me I know you haven't eaten much."

"I have been home to shower and change."

"You need to rest Bones. I'm not going anywhere. It's late now."

"Nine. How'd you – "

"I just know. Go home. Please."

My head throbs slightly to the beat of my heart. There's silence, then I feel her leave my side. Did she leave without saying goodbye? Then there's the feeling of her wet finger on my lips.

"They're dry and chaffed." She explains.

I lick my lips. Her actions in the past would have been sensual but right now, I realize I'm desperately thirsty.

"More?"

"Yes."

She makes another few passes over my lips with her wet fingers dipped presumably in a cup of water. I lick my lips hungrily.

"Not too much Booth. Maybe tomorrow I'd ask the doctor if you can drink some water."

"Thank you."

"Now can you please go home?"

I hear her place the cup by my bedside table, then feel the press of her lips on my cheek. A feeling of warmth washes over me.

"I'll be back in the morning."

I hear her leave, the scent of her hair brushing past my nose still lingering. I cling on to it, holding my breath and waiting for a long moment before allowing myself to cry. The first tears slip down my cheeks, and soon I'm crying. The thought of never seeing again is unbearable.

_Damn it! _I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, alpha-male, as Bones puts it. I shouldn't be crying like a baby. I'm not sure how long passes but a nurse comes into check on me, and I quickly sniff and try to dry my eyes.

"I know it's difficult, you have to hang in there."

"Thanks." I croak.

"I just administered a sedative, try to get some rest."

The medication works quickly, and I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

_**A longer chapter like I promised. Review and tell me what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I've been wanting to keep writing but real life gets in the way. So I finally have some time to sit down and post a new chapter. **_

_Brennan_

I hadn't realized how tired I am but when I wake up the next morning it's already nine in the morning. I panic mildly at the fact that I've left Booth for almost twelve hours.

A quick breakfast later, I'm driving to the hospital, feeling somewhat refreshed. Alone to my thoughts I remember the epiphany I had moments before Booth woke form his coma. I love him. I repeat the fact to myself. Does he feel the same about me? Logic dictates that he does. After four years of partnership, it makes sense that he does indeed love me.

What makes things unclear is the fact that Booth is an all round good guy. He would go out of his way to look out for and take care of the people he cares about. That I have no doubt. He would just as likely throw himself in front of a bullet for Angela as he did for me. Am I merely a good friend or something more? Why does he tell me there's someone for me but leave out the fact that the someone is him? Should I confront him? Not yet, it's too soon. What he needs now is a good friend. Booth's blindness had caught me by surprise but I have made up my mind to be there throughout all this. It doesn't matter what the cost.

Arriving at the hospital, I breeze into Booth's room after getting a quick update from the nurses on duty about how Booth spent the night. He had apparently slept well. He looks clean-shaven now and more refreshed.

"Hey Bones."

There's something different about him now. He used to look at me with such intensity, his eyes could convey the depth of what he was trying to tell me. Now his eyes stare aimlessly ahead. Not fixed on mine. His head is turned slightly in my direction and he's smiling. His eyes may no longer be focused but he still has that charm smile down to pat. My stomach does a little flip.

"Morning Booth. How'd you know it was me?"

"I'd recognize your footsteps anywhere Bones."

I smile. "I'm smiling."

Booth's head drops slightly.

"I wish I could see that smile."

"You will one day. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah they gave me something to knock me out, I woke up a little while ago. A nice nurse gave me a sponge bath and helped me shave. How do I look?"

He's holding his arms open, palms out and I notice that they've removed several of his IVs as well.

"You look very handsome."

I can't resist walking up to him and planting a kiss on his cheek like I did last night. He smells much better than yesterday, he smells of aftershave.

He's smiling widely.

"Wait till they remove my bandage, I bet I look funny with half my hair shaved off."

"You'll look great like you always do."

"You're full of compliments today aren't you Bones?"

"I guess I never told you enough."

"Awww Bones…. you're amazing too."

I smile.

"I spoke to the doctor, we can try getting some fluids and then food in to you today."

"Great I'm thirsty."

He's lost some weight since the surgery, and I'm eager to help him regain his strength. I pour out a glass of water for him and bring the straw to his lips.

"Go slow."

He takes the first few sips well, and we repeat the process over the next couple of hours, filling our time in between talking about our past cases.

His physiotherapist walks in before noon and proceeds to help move his limbs and work on muscles that haven't been used in five days.

I take the opportunity to call the Jeffersonian, enquiring about work.

An hour later, the therapist leaves, promising to let Booth try getting on his feet tomorrow.

I let Booth have more water but he drinks a little too much too fast and ends up throwing up over himself.

I dab his wet hospital gown with paper towels.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Your digestive system isn't used to having anything in it for some time. It'll take some time to get used to you eating and drinking again."

I summon the nurse and Booth is changed into clean, dry clothes again.

"I'm sorry," he repeats as I return to his side.

"Stop apologizing Booth."

"I threw up all over myself like a baby. I can't even – "

I watched his eyes turn red as he blinks back tears.

"You just need some time. That's all."

Booth nods, but I'm sure he's totally convinced.

"Was that work? When I was with the therapist."

"How did you know?" His uncanny ability to know what I'm doing even when he can't see is a little creepy.

"My spider senses were tingling."

"Your what?"

Booth laughs, He's sad one minute, and laughing the next. I need to talk to Sweets about Booth's behavior.

"I just know Bones. You know not being able to see, maybe my ears are compensating."

"That sounds possible."

"Well was it work?"

"Yes."

"You don't have to stay here with me all day."

"I took a undetermined leave of absence. My interns are more than capable, and I'm available for consult should they need."

"You didn't have to."

"I told you, I want to."

"I can't let you give up your job Bones."

"Why not? It's not going to be permanent, and it's not like I need the money."

"You're loaded. I get that but, what you do, it's what you love, I can't ask you to give up what you love because of me."

For a split second, a small irrational part of me cries out _it's you Iove_ but the rational me takes over.

"If it were me, if I was blind and recovering from brain surgery right now would you do the same for me?"

"In an instant Bones."

He doesn't even hesitate in replying.

"Then you would understand what I'm doing."

"Fair enough."

Evening approaches and the nurses want me to encourage Booth to try eating.

"We've got pudding."

"I'm not hungry."

"Now you're really acting like a baby."

I watch anger flash across his face.

"You're never gonna get out of here if you don't eat."

"What if I don't want to get out?"

"Booth! We had this conversation yesterday."

Booth sighs. "I just can't imagine living a life without seeing."

"I'll be here to help you."

"For how long?"

"For as long as it takes. Besides sight-impaired people lead productive independent lives too."

He pauses, then asks, "Is it chocolate?"

I can't help but laugh. "Yes chocolate pudding."

"Ok."

I scoop a small amount on the spoon and feed it to Booth. We wait as he swallows half-expecting the pudding to come back up again. It doesn't. We decide to stop after the third spoon when he starts to feel nauseous.

"That's good enough for today Booth."

"Yeah Bones." You better go, it's late now right?"

"Not really. It's seven."

"You haven't eaten all day Bones."

"That's not true I had a sandwich while the therapist was with you."

"Go home."

I fight the intense urge to take him in my arms and kiss him senseless. I had told myself I'd do that when he wakes from his coma, but I refrain. Instead I settle for the same peck on his cheek.

"Thanks Bones." He calls after me as I leave.

_**Ok hit that review button and tell me what you thought of this chapter. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. And for all of you who put me on your fave author and story alert list. **_

_Booth_

The next couple of days are spent in hospital, learning to perform simple tasks that I took for granted. Only now I have to perform them without my sight. They aren't as difficult as I thought they'd be, the hardest part though is getting around. The bandage round my head has come off, replaced by a simple bandage to cover my stitches. Other than my blindness, the doctors are happy with my recovery.

So far I've managed to walk about my room with my arms outstretched, like a zombie in some cheap horror flick. Today the therapist showed up with a cane, and I can only assume its white, like all those used by blind people.

In my mind, I'm not blind, just can't see for the moment. The thought of looking the part doesn't sit well with me. Despite my reservations I know I have to use it, there's no way they'd let me go home if they're not sure I can move about on my own.

I practice by going up and down the corridors of the wards, almost walking into another patient on a wheelchair, but otherwise, I catch on quickly.

I'm about to make my way back to my room with the therapist's help when I hear a voice that is unmistakably Parker's.

"Daddy!"

I freeze. I never wanted him to see my like this.

I hear his footsteps running towards me, then he flings himself at me with such force I'm almost knocked off my feet.

"Easy on your old man buddy."

I get down on one knee, and allow him to put his arms round my neck, giving me a hug.

"I'm so glad you're awake."

I hear someone walk up to me, footsteps that can only belong to Bones. When I could see I could always hear her coming when I was in my office, so now is no different. She has been by my side daily since I woke. Today shouldn't be any different.

A part of me wants to tell her this is what I've always wanted, us together, but not like this. She doesn't need to be saddled with me. She's sacrificed so much, how can I ever make it up to her?

"Hey Booth. Parker wanted to see you badly."

I had told her no visitors, not even the squints or Parker. I don't want anyone to see me like this, don't want their pity.

"Yeah, ok." I'm not entirely happy but I don't want to show it in front of the boy.

"Cool stick Dad? Does it fold up like on Daredevil?"

"What?"

"It's a movie Bones."

"It does Parker." I fold it up to show him.

"Cool. So you really can't see? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I really don't know. I can't – "

Admitting to a weakness to my son isn't easy. What if he thinks less of me?

"It's ok Daddy. Bones says you'll get better one day. Are you gonna get a dog? You know like the dogs that blind people have."

"I don't know. I'm sorry little man, I don't have all the answers."

"Can I name the dog if you get one?"

"Sure Parker, if I do get one."

"Let's go back to your room, we're kinda obstructing the corridor here." The therapist suggests.

I make it back to my room without incident. I spend some time with Parker, talking about school, his friends and hockey. I'm not sure how much time later but Bones announces that Rebecca is waiting for Parker downstairs. I hug my son goodbye and he promises to visit me when I get discharged.

When Bones returns, I lose it.

"Why'd you do that for?!"

"Do what?"

"Bring Paker here? I told you specifically, no visitors!"

"I thought you missed him. He missed you."

"I did miss him, but I never wanted him to see me like this."

"We don't know when you're going to see again Booth. What if it takes a month, a year? Are you implying you don't want to see him for those lengths of time?"

"I - "

I never thought of that. What's kept me going is the thought that I'd wake up one morning and I would be able to see again. Maybe it'd take a couple of weeks, tops.

"I don't want him to think lesser of me."

"He just wanted to see his father. And he didn't seem to think less of you."

"Now Captain Fantastic is really gonna be fantastic. I can't even take my son to the park and play ball with him anymore. He'll end up doing all that stuff with Brent."

"Booth, you don't know that."

"Of course I know that! How the hell am I supposed to catch a ball if I can't see it?!"

I ball my hands up into fists.

"Watch your temper Booth."

My head is pounding. I know she's right but the thought of losing my son to another man is unbearable.

"Just can't keep your mouth shut can you Bones? I don't need you coming here all day reminding me to be careful, that I can't do this or that, don't you have anything better to do than just sit here all day?"

I regret the words even as they fly out of my mouth.

"Damn you Booth. I don't need this from you. The least you could do is show some appreciation for what I'm doing."

I hear her storm out of my room. I fling off the covers, reaching for my cane at the same time. Someone how I manage to walk out of the room without knocking into anything. At the door to my room I realize I have no idea which way she went.

"Bones!"

One of the nurses comes up to me. "You need something Mr Booth?"

"I – did you see which way – "

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, yeah" None of us had bothered to correct that misconception with the hospital staff.

The nurse turns me to my left.

"She looked like she was leaving in a hurry. Would you like us to call her on her cell?"

"No, no. It's fine."

I take off not knowing how I'm gonna catch up with her.

I hear the nurse call after me but all I know is that I can't lose her. All the thoughts of pushing her away, not letting her get stuck with taking care of me fade. All my selfish mind can think of is that I can't be without her.

I walk forward, until I stub my toe on something, I'm not sure what.

"Ouch, damn!" I curse, stumbling forward.

"Booth!" I feel her small hands close round my arm to steady me.

"Bones?"

"You ok?"

"Bones, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. Just, don't leave me ok?"

"I never left. I could never leave. I was standing in the corner, watching. You came after me."

I reach out my hand in the direction of her voice, and I find her face with my hand. My fingers brush her nose. Her cheeks are damp with tears.

"I'm sorry I made you cry."

"Sweets said I should expect this from you. It's all part of accepting your condition."

"You talked to Sweets?"

I feel her nod. She snakes her arms round my neck and I pull her close to me, pressing her close to me.

"I'm claiming my hug now Bones."

"Don't be scared Booth, everything will work out."

For the first time since I woke, we hug. I bury my face in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her. I've missed her, even though she's been by my side every day, I've never really let her get close to me, guarding my emotions in anticipation of chasing her away so that she isn't burdened by me.

In this moment, it dawns of me that I could never do that. She is my one constant, as if I didn't already know that. Chasing her away would be like depriving myself of oxygen.

It's time to step up, dig deep and be the man she deserves. I just have to figure out how to do it without my sight.

_**We're getting a little stingy on the reviews? Come on guys review! **_

_**My laptop's busted so I'm sending it for repairs. I'm not sure how long it'll take to get fixed, but it also means it may be awhile before the next chapter gets posted. So apologies in advance and try to bear with it. I know I'll be suffering from withdrawal for a lack of my laptop for sure! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Funny thing, I took my laptop to the shop and the guy did a quick patch up job cos he needs to order in spare parts, so I still can use it for now, till the parts come in. So here I am, back quicker than expected with a longer chapter. This chapter and more to come later is the reason for the M rating on this fic. Enjoy!**_

_**Ad thank you again to the many reviewers. **_

_Brennan_

"We can release you to the care of your girlfriend Mr Booth."

I look over at Booth. His face remains emotionless. They still think Booth and I are in a relationship. The both of us never bothered to correct them. Booth doesn't seem to mind, and I don't either.

Booth stretches out his hand and Dr Mallory shakes it.

"Thanks for all your help."

"You're welcome."

"Will I see again?"

"You know I don't have an answer to that question."

"I was hoping you do now."

"I'll see you in my clinic in two weeks. We'll probably know more then. In the meantime, try not to hit your head. Your skull flap's still healing."

"I'll make sure he doesn't." I take my turn to shake the doctor's hand. "Thank you, for taking care of Booth."

"You're welcome. See you guys in two weeks then."

The doctor exits the room, leaving Booth and I alone.

"Uh, Bones, if you could give me some privacy, I'd like to get changed out of my hospital gown and get home."

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"Yeah I know Bones but I guess I'd just, I'd still like to have some semblance of dignity."

"I'll close my eyes."

"Bones you know there's no way I can – "

"You just have to trust me then huh Booth?"

He sighs. Then starts to pull off the hospital gown. I force my eyes shut. I had promised him.

After a short while, I can't stand it anymore and call out, "You done?"

"Almost. I just need to pull my shirt on, so I guess you can open your eyes."

"You sure I closed my eyes?" I tease.

"You asked me to trust you. I do."

I smirk, opening my eyes to an eyeful of his well defined pectorals. He's lost weight, but not his muscle tone.

"Guess I did lose some weight," he comments pulling his belt tighter round his waist. "I'm ready to go."

"Just one more thing Booth." I pull out the pair of sunglasses I bought for him from my purse and perch them on his nose.

"There. You look very good now. Like you did before your surgery. Not that you didn't look good before."

Booth grins. "Thanks Bones."

I hand him his cane, then hand-in-hand we walk out of the hospital.

Allowing Booth to recuperate at his apartment was the logical choice. My place is bigger but we both felt that he would be more familiar with his own apartment, so the night before I had moved my things to his place. We had agreed I'd take Parker's room.

"Feels great to be home." He comments as I open the door to his apartment.

"I'll put your things in away in your room. Can you make it to the couch?"

"Yeah, I think so."

I return to find that he had indeed made it to the couch without falling on his head.

"Bones, you seen my remote?"

"Sorry I cleaned up the place a little last night." I hand him the remote. "Thirsty?"

"A cold beer would be nice."

"You know you can't. You're on pain meds."

"I know. But doesn't mean I don't miss a nice cold beer."

"When you get better ok?"

"Ok."

"Think you can keep yourself entertained while I make dinner?"

"Yup. Thanks Bones."

I make him his favorite mac n' cheese and we top it off with a pint of chocolate chip ice cream. After the dishes are done, I join him on the couch. He's listening to the news.

"Guess they can solve murders without us afterall huh?"

The reporter is going on about a homicide solved by the FBI, obviously not us.

"I guess but I don't think they do it with as much finesse as us."

Booth chuckles. "I didn't think we caught murderers with finesse."

"We did."

If Booth could see, this would probably end up as one of those moments we'd have where we get lost in each other's eyes. Those moments when time seems to stand still and all I can see is him and him me. But since he can't see now, there's silence. Not awkward, just unaccustomed.

"You're doing all the work Bones. Cooking, cleaning. Thanks."

"I wanted to do this. To take care of you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'd like to do something for you in return."

I want to tell him just waking up from his coma was doing something for me. I don't know what I'd do if he had died, or never woke up from surgery.

"You just need to recover."

"How about a foot massage? You must be tired."

"That's not necessary."

"Come on Bones. We've been partners for four years now and you haven't even had the famous Seeley Booth foot massage."

"Thanks Booth but I really don't think – "

"It'll be good."

What could it hurt? I am a little tired. I start to kick off my shoes, but Booth mistakes my silence for hesitancy.

"I'll be gentle, I promise."

Was there a hint of sexual innuendo in his choice of words? Booth is wearing a mischievous grin, and his head is turned in my direction but as his eyes are not looking into mine, I can't be sure. What I would give to be able to look into his warm, reassuring brown eyes again and be able to see the emotion he is conveying or mood he's in.

I rest my feet in his lap. Booth's grin grows wider. His fingers press and knead and I stiffen a little. His hands on me, even my feet awakens a tiny twinge of ache between my legs.

"Just relax Bones."

I lie back, resting my head on the soft cushions. His hand moves to my calves, applying firm pressure. He seems to know where to massage to ease the ache in my legs, but it only increases the ache in my core. When he moves on to my other leg giving it the same treatment, a soft moan escapes my lips.

"Enjoying yourself a little too much there Bones?"

I thought he wouldn't have heard that. But his sense of hearing has acutely improved to adapt to his loss of sight.

"You're good."

"There're even more things I'm good at Bones, especially with my hands."

Cue another moment except again it's not going to happen without his eyes looking directly in mine. He releases his hold on my foot and gently set them back on the ground.

"Time for your pain meds, then let's get you to bed."

"Anything you say Bones."

He downs his pills while I run him a bath. When I emerge from his bathroom he's sitting on his bed with just his boxers on. I'm treated for the second time that day to an eyeful of his well-structured body.

"Bath's ready."

I watch as he picks up his cane and walks into the bathroom. I lean against the doorjamb as he stops at the tub and turns towards me.

"I think I can take it from here Bones. You can go to bed or watch tv or whatever it is you usually do before bed."

"No."

"No?"

"The bathroom is a slippery place. Seventy percent of the elderly fall in the bathroom."

"Do I look elderly to you?"

"No, but I can't let you fall or worse hit your head. Your skull flap isn't completely fused to your cranium yet."

"I won't fall."

"I can't take that chance."

"Bones."

"Like I said this morning, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"Yeah when you broke into my house and burst in here while I was taking a bath."

"I didn't break in, your key was – "

"Same thing Bones."

"We can stand here arguing all night or you can let me help you with your bath."

Booth's expression changes in to a look I've never seen before. He blows out a breath as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. I can't tell if he's trying to reign in his anger or something else.

"Alright, you win."

I move to take his upper arm in mine, making a mental note of how nice his triceps feel under my fingers.

"Aren't you gonna take off your underwear?"

Booth hesitates.

"Or should I do it for you?"

"No! I'd do it myself."

Booth pulls down his boxers, kicking them off. I help him find the wall and then hold on to his other arm as he slowly climbs in the tub. Booth is a big man, and I know I don't have the strength to catch him if he falls but at least I can provide him some stability.

As he lowers himself into the water I can't help but cast a glance between his legs and notice that he's already semi-rigid. The fact that I can arouse such a reaction from him just by holding on to his upper arm brings me inexplicable pleasure.

Booth must have realized I'm looking. "I'm sorry Bones."

"It's ok." I brush it off. "Let me help you with your hair."

"No thanks I can bathe myself."

The thought of my hands on him must have aroused him as I notice his cock harden even more. Ignoring the fact that I feel myself getting wet at the sight of his erection I move to grab his shampoo bottle squirt some shampoo into my palm.

"You need to be careful around your stitches. I'll be gentle, I promise," I use the same words he had when he offered to massage my feet.

I work up a lather, gently massaging his scalp. Booth is clearly enjoying this as he throws his head back, eyes closed. I wonder what his reaction would be if I massaged other parts of his anatomy. His cock is still standing at full attention.

After rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, I hand him the soap.

"Thanks," he croaks, his voice lower than usual. "I think I can soap myself. Wait outside?"

"No, you could fall."

"By sitting in the tub?"

"I'm not leaving you alone in he bathroom."

Booth sighs, I watch with growing arousal as he soaps his body, then showers himself, my eyes tracing the droplets of water as they run down his chest, to join the water in the tub. My gaze travels down his taut abdomen to his full blown erection.

"I'm sorry Bones."

"No need to apologize, It's a normal physiological reaction in males."

Booth looks like he is biting back a reply.

"I think I'm ready to get out now."

He places one hand to balance himself, I grip his other arm. He climbs out of the tub and I hand him his towel.

"Thanks Bones. Now if you don't mind, I'd like a little privacy."

"No, you're dripping wet and the floor's all slippery now."

"Bones I'm pretty sure you can see I've got an obvious problem I need to take care off."

"You mean you need masturbate."

Booth groans. "So could you please go outside? I can't take care of my problem with you standing here."

"Maybe I can help you take care of that."

Booth coughs and chokes. "No thanks Bones, I can take care of this myself. Please."

"Fine but don't lock the door."

"I won't."

I go outside, shutting the bathroom door behind me. The knowledge of what Booth is doing behind the door is driving me crazy. I can't just wait outside, so I go to the kitchen, my own arousal still leaving me wanting. I force myself to think about work, anything to take my mind off Booth.

I walk round Booth's apartment aimlessly returning to his room some time later, worried I left him alone for too long. The bathroom door opens just as I walk in.

"Problem solved?"

"Yeah. Made my head hurt a little more though."

"Rush of blood to the head due to an increase heartrate from your orgasm. Now get into bed."

That didn't come out right.

"Bones…" he groans. "Not helping."

"Sorry." I smile.

"You're actually rejoicing over my predicament."

"No I'm not. "

"I know you're smiling." Booth scowls, climbing into bed. "We need to figure out some way of me climbing into the tub without your help and me getting a hard on every time I take a bath."

I don't answer him. Truth is I rather enjoy looking at him naked. He is a fine physical specimen of man. If only said fine specimen of man would help me relieve some of the pressure in my core.

"I'll be in the next room Booth. If you need anything – "

"Thanks Bones. I'll be fine."

I pull the covers over him, and lean to brush his cheek with my lips. He smells so good. He reaches for my hand and presses a soft kiss into my palm.

"Goodnight Booth."

"Goodnight Bones, thanks."

_**Hold on, more to come. There'll be some mutual satisfaction soon, probably not in the next chapter but soon.**_

_**Don't forget to hit the review button!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Booth_

When something major, something big happens in your life, like someone you know dies, or even worse someone you cared about dies, or when you get into an accident and wake up finding out you can't use your les anymore, or in my case, lose your sight, you expect the world to change for you. Fact is, it doesn't. Nothing changes. Instead you have to change yourself to adapt to the world you once knew.

I wake up the next morning with this truth in my head. Like so many other mornings before since I woke from my coma, I wake to total darkness. I know it's morning because I can hear the traffic below my apartment, the sounds of people going on with their lives as thy always did. Only mine has been irreversibly changed.

I take in a deep breath, the smell of coffee percolating, invades my senses. Bones must be up. I close my eyes remembering how it felt to have her slender fingers round my arm, the feel of her massaging my scalp. I wonder if any man had ever come as the result of getting his hair washed cos I almost did. She had chalked it up to normal male reactions and I guess there was some truth in that, but I know more of the reason is because I've wanted her for so long. The coma dream I had replays itself in loops in my dreams, and I can still remember how she felt with her walls clenching around me. I still can't fathom how something that felt so real was only a dream.

I gotta let her know how I feel about her. But before I can do that I need to stop being so reliant on her to help me, I need to be able to take care of myself. There're tons of blind people out there who live alone, who can take care of themselves. How can I be the man she deserves if I can't take care of her?

I swing my legs over the side of the bed and reach for my cane. I manage to wash up and brush my teeth without any mishap, except for the cutting myself shaving. I manage to locate my chest of drawers and pull out a t-shirt, although I'm not sure which one, but I'm sure Bones wouldn't care if I'm not color coordinated. Besides anything would go with my faded pair of jeans.

I walk into my kitchen, the sound of my cane announcing my arrival.

"Morning Booth."

"Max?"

"Sorry, I know you were expecting Tempe."

"She isn't here?"

"She had to go back to work for a couple of hours, something about Dr Saroyan wanting her opinion on their current case."

Looks like I was wrong. They can't solve murders without us, or at least her.

"And she asked you to come babysit me?"

"Not babysit, just make sure you had someone to help you when you need."

"Sorry Max. If I knew I would have insisted it's okay to leave me alone for a couple of hours."

"Don't worry about it. It's only your second day home. And it's no trouble. Like I said before, you're a good man and I like you. Hungry?"

"Yeah." I sit at my small table in the kitchen, and hear Max slide a bowl in front of me.

"Cereal?"

"Sure."

"You're the nicest guy who's ever arrested me."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment."

Max laughs. "It's a compliment."

"Sorry again, you had to spend your day watching me."

"After all you've done for me and Russ, and mostly for everything you've done for Tempe, believe me this is no trouble at all."

"Still thanks." I scoop a spoonful of cereal and shove it into my mouth.

"You're welcome. Anyway you're almost like a son-in-law to me."

I choke on my next spoon.

"What? No. Far from it."

"Might as well be."

"I think you got it all wrong Max. Bones and I, there's nothing going on between us."

"Pity, I always thought you're just the right guy I'd want to be with my Tempe. I knew from the first time I met you."

"You mean when you were pretending to be that priest?"

"Yeah." Max chuckles. "You know what Tempe told me this morning?"

"What?"

"She told me that I had to get used to this, coming over now and then. Said she's made up her mind to be with you and take care of you till you can see again. And even if you never got your sight back, she'd take care of you for the rest of her life. Now you know her. She's not one for commitment and long-term relationships. I don't know about you but to me, that's as close to a declaration of her love and commitment to you as you'd get from her."

She loves me. Somehow deep down inside I know it, I always have just as I always have loved her. The news doesn't have such a shocking impact on me as Max would have thought.

"Booth, do you love my daughter?"

"More than she'll ever know."

"Well then why aren't you two together already?"

"I – It's just complicated okay?"

"Doesn't have to be."

"I don't even know if I'll ever see again, I can't let her settle for someone like me?"

"Why? Cos even I know she'll never find another man who'll love her like you do. And believe me if you ever have a daughter of your own, you'll know that this is high praise I'm heaping on you."

"Yeah but she deserves better."

"She's already made up her mind about you. Doesn't matter to her if you can't see."

I can't believe I'm having this conversation with Max.

"I want to be able to provide for her. Don't you want that for your daughter?"

"I just want her to be happy."

"That's what I want for her too."

"Then, we on the same page. What are you so afraid of Booth?"

Max's question stuns me. In the past I would have given him my some people can't be together because of the high-risk situations they're in speech. Truth is I'm afraid it'll change things between us, or that I'll screw up and never be able to be friends with her again. It hits me that things already have changed. Through the years a subtle shift that everyone but ourselves could see. What am I afraid of? What else have I to lose except her?

I hear Max get up from his seat, as if knowing I need some time to think.

"I'll be watching some tv. Yell if you need anything."

Bones comes back in the afternoon with Thai food. The three of us have lunch. Max leaves after I thank him for keeping me company promising him that the next time Bones needs to go to work, I'll be able to manage on my own.

Bones and I settle on the couch after he leaves.

"Sorry I had to leave you this morning."

"It's ok. You do what Cam needed you to do?"

"Yes."

"Bones can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

I can feel my heart hammering in my chest.

"You know at the hospital, they thought that we were, you know, that you're my girlfriend."

"Yeah they did."

"You didn't seem to mind."

"You didn't seem to mind either."

"Truth is, I don't mind one bit at all."

There's silence from her and I'm terrified I said something wrong. Before I could always tell by looking at her expression, Now I'm literally flying blind.

"Neither do I."

My heart stops for a moment. Did I hear her right? I decide to test the waters again.

"So when did you realize you're in love with me?"

I half-expect either a slap on my cheek followed by her calling me an arrogant son of a bitch, or her to bolt right out the door.

Instead, "I guess I sort of knew for some time now, but like Angela put it, I needed some time to catch up with my own reality. When you were in a coma, and after all the things you said to me in the past years, it all made sense, and I just knew."

I smile. I can breathe again.

"When did you know?" She throws the question back at me.

"I don't think I have a definitive moment Bones. You just grew on me. But if I had to chose I'd say that time when Howard Epps got to Cam and I drew that line."

"Then why bother with the line?"

"Cos I was too scared of losing you, of rocking the boat. You weren't ready then and if I said anything, I'd lose you as a friend. And I can't bear that."

"I'm ready now, I think."

"I know Bones. I know. In fact I think you've been ready for some time, just that I wasn't man enough to step up. I just, I hope it's not too late for us."

"It's not."

"You don't mind if I never see again?"

"No, I don't."

She doesn't hesitate to answer and I can't help but flash her a smile.

"Thanks Bones."

I feel her take my hand in hers and squeeze gently.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

Suddenly her lips are on mine, She nips and sucks gently, and it takes seconds before my brain registers what's happening and I kiss back. The feeling isn't like a first kiss, no the mistletoe was our first kiss, and I haven't been able to erase the feeling since. This kiss smacks of familiarity, like old lovers reunited. It's only our second kiss but it feels like it a well-rehearsed ritual, then I remember why. We've kissed numerous times in my coma dream and it always felt like this.

When we part for air, we're both panting.

"I've been wanting to do that since you came out of surgery."

I slip a hand through her hair and pull her to me so that she rests her head on my chest.

"I've been wanting to do that since Caroline made us kiss under the mistletoe."

She laughs a deep throated laugh. "Actually I stand corrected. I've been wanting to kiss you again since then too."

"So you're my girlfriend now huh?"

"Yes."

"I like the sound of that."

"Bones?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, now that we're together, I'd like to take you out on a date."

"I'd love to."

_**I got a thing for Max Keenan, mainly cos he's such an obvious BB shipper like me lol.**_

_**Next chapter will have BB going on a date. You all know how Booth is he'll insist on a real proper date. So saty tuned and keep reading. **_

_**Don't forget to review kay?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Again I've made you gals wait. Sorry, RL is really busy now. **_

_**On to the next chapter! Nothing but pure fluff.**_

_Brennan_

"Dr Temperance Brennan?"

"Yes?"

A bouquet of daffodils and a pen is simultaneously thrust in my face.

I sign for the flowers then shut the door to Booth's apartment, gasping in shock when I feel his arm snake round my waist.

"Like 'em?"

"Hmmm… yes."

"I'm glad." He brushes his lips where my neck meets my shoulder, his evening stubble tickling my skin.

This is new. This is nice. This new level of intimacy we now share.

"This is nice." It's as if he's reading my mind.

I turn in his arms, placing a hand on his hip and walking him backwards into the kitchen to place the bouquet on the counter. I tip-toe to capture his lips in mine. We kiss languidly, enjoying the feel of each others' lips, our tongues probing and exploring.

It's been a week since we've taken our relationship to the next level and although we now share the same bed at night, kiss is all we've done. I make sure we never let things get too heated up, don't take things too far because Booth isn't allowed to physically exert himself. Doctor's orders.

I feel him firming up against me and I break the kiss, both of us gasping for air. I cup his face in my hands, then slide them down his neck to straighten his shirt collar, then further down his chest, coming to rest on his hips. I dressed him tonight, something he didn't protest to since he reasoned he didn't want to end up looking like a clown on our first date.

I've chose a dark blue shirt to go with his black pants, the top few buttons of the shirt left undone, showing off his neck and a hint of his broad chest. He looks decidedly sexy.

"You look very handsome Booth."

"And I bet you're looking beautiful."

I've dressed up for tonight, and a part of me is a little disappointed Booth will not get to see what I'm wearing.

"We should get going if we're going to make it to dinner on time."

I hand him his cane, then take his hand. At the door he hesitates.

"You sure about this Bones?"

"You're the one who insisted on taking me out on a date."

"I just, I wanna do this right. I mean I don't know what people may think, you're famous you know a best-selling author and you're going out with a blind guy…."

"Booth, I don't mind. Really. Stop worrying."

"Not good for your image Bones."

"You know I don't care about that. People buy my books because of what I write, not because of my personal life."

"Okay." Booth smiles.

Our first date goes smoothly. Booth's chosen a nice Italian restaurant and had asked for a relatively secluded corner where we enjoy each other's company undisturbed. It's the first time Booth's been out since the surgery and he's surprisingly relaxed, smiling and cracking jokes making me laugh.

"I really don't know what I ever did to deserve someone like you Bones." Booth tells me as we drive home from our date in the car.

I smile, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Let's see, you've saved my life numerous times, you've taken me from the lab into the field, opened my eyes to so many things I thought I'd never see, and most of all, you taught me how to feel, how to love."

"Gee you make me sound like some saint."

"I'm only speaking the truth."

"I just want to be the man you deserve Bones. I think of you and you're this incredible woman. I think of you and I wonder how the hell could everyone else pass you by and not know what an amazing person you are. And when I think that I've got you all to myself, I can hardly believe it. Tell me I'm not dreaming Bones."

"You mean like when you did in your coma?"

"Yeah. This is real right?"

"Yes Booth this is reality. Our new reality."

Booth just smiles and places his hand on my thigh, sliding his hand up ever so slowly. I feel myself getting aroused, but focus on the drive back home.

When we get through the door I turn to thank Booth for a wonderful evening. He's the one who's insisting we do this the proper way and I think thanking my date for an enjoyable evening is being proper.

"I've had a really good time tonight Booth, thank you."

He steps closer to me and lowers his head to kiss me.

"I had a really good time too Bones. You know what's my one regret though?"

"What?"

I'm slightly nervous. I wanted this to go as well as he did. Did I do something wrong or socially unacceptable?

"I just really wish I could see how beautiful you look tonight."

A wave of relief courses over me. This can easily be fixed.

"Well, as I understand it, and yourself has mentioned, the loss of sight only heightens your other senses. Perhaps I could describe what I'm wearing and you can imagine and feel me in order to form a mental image in your mind."

Booth grins. "Sounds good. I'd like to try."

"Give me your hands.'"

Booth steps ever so close to me as he allows me to take his large hands in mine. I place his hands on either side of my neck.

"I've got my hair up, but I know you like it better when I wear my hair down."

I slide one of his hands up my neck along my hairline. He fingers the single pin holding my hair up and pulls letting my hair cascade down my shoulders.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

"I've got a black dress on, one with a low neckline. Angela would say it shows just enough cleavage to make any man want to see more."

Booth runs his hands down my neck following the hem of my dress down my cleavage. His hands are warm and he pauses at my breasts his thumbs brushing my already hardening nipples. My breath hitches in my throat at his touch and I instinctively arch towards him wanting more.

His hands continue downwards, one hand moving to my back, his fingers skimming my bare skin there. His other hand travels further down till his fingers come into contact with my thigh.

I try to provide him a description as his hands explore. "My dress has a low back, as you probably know by now, and it rides a couple of inches above my knee."

He inhales deeply. "Nice Bones, very nice. So beautiful."

He leans towards me, impossibly closer. I can feel the heat radiating off him. He lowers his head, his breath next to my ear. His lips are not touching me but his slightly labored breathing and his hot breath against my shoulder is one of the most sensual things I've ever experienced.

His left hand cups my breast, kneading while his right moves to my hip. He pulls at my erect nipple with his thumb and finger, making me wet for him.

"Hmmmm… you feel so good,"

He turns his head to kiss me, his tongue demanding access. I part my lips and he thrusts his tongue into my mouth just as he grinds his already hard cock into my abdomen. My tongues darts into his, as I kiss him back.

The thought that he wants me, not that I didn't know that, makes my core ache even more for him. He pushes me gently and is walking me backwards till my knees hit his couch. My hands move to unbutton his shirt, allowing my hands to smooth the planes of his muscled pectorals, my nails raking his skin, his nipples. Booth groans his approval of my actions. I fall onto the couch and he tumbles onto me. We've wanted each other physically for so long, the tension is unbearable.

His legs straddle my body as he pushes my dress up to my waist then grinds his erection between my legs, his hardness brushing against my clit, exciting me even more. His deep throated moan tells me he's wanting this as much as I do. I can feel my wetness soak through my panties.

Exciting. The word hits me like a jackhammer and I quickly push Booth off me.

"Stop."

We're both panting, both gulping breaths of air.

"Stop. You can't…. we can't get you too worked up."

"Bones…." he groans. "Making out isn't physical exertion. You could be on top? I would even be doing anything but lie there. That is not exerting myself."

"Yes but all this increases the blood flow to your brain. You already said your masturbation the other night gave you a headache. Your brain's still healing Booth."

"Come on Bones, we'd just make out. No sex then."

"Do you seriously think we can just make out then have enough self-control to stop ourselves from having sex?"

Booth climbs off me then sighs as he moves a hand to finger the stitches running on one side of his head.

"You're right Bones. And I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry. I just want us to be careful. I don't want anything happening to you."

"I want us to do this right. I don't usually jump a woman on our first date."

"Technically this isn't exactly a first date."

"It is our first date together, you know as a couple in a romantic relationship."

"I know what you mean Booth."

"We've waited four years for this, what's another month or two right?"

I smile and scoot to sit closer to him.

"We can wait another month of two."

"Although I'll probably die waiting.

"Booth!"

"Joke."

"I can't lose you. Not anymore."

"Me too Bones, me too."

He throws his arm round my shoulder, pulling me close. I snuggle towards him, resting my head on his chest.

"I love you Bones."

Some time ago, hearing those words would have made me run for the hills. Now hearing those words only makes me want to stay in this place, with him forever.

"I know. I love you too Booth."

Some time ago, if anyone asked me if I was in love with Booth, I would have vehemently denied it. Now saying those words makes everything feel right. I'm acutely aware that I had almost lost my chance with him, I'm thankful for this time we now have.

_**So move your mouse, hit the review button. You guys want Booth to get his sight back?**_

_**Next chapter, Booth goes for his doctor's appointment. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you all for your suggestions and reviews. Work has been very busy, hence the long time in adding a chapter.**_

_**Yes I know sight-impairment has many aspects from bring totally blind to being able to make out blurred shapes. I'm still thinking about how this story should pan out. **_

_Booth_

"Have a seat Mr Booth."

I feel for the chair then plop myself down on it, hearing Bones take the seat beside me. It's been a grueling morning of MRIs, X-rays and someone poking and prodding at my eyes. I'm hungry and grumpy and I still can't see a thing.

"Good news is," Dr Mallory begins and I wonder how any news can be good since everything is still pitch black. "your scans are all clear. The tumor hasn't recurred, and I don't think it will. Although it's too soon to be a hundred percent sure. Another year and we'll give you the all clear. Your skull flap is healing nicely, all in all, I'd say you've made a very good recovery."

"But I still can't see." I get the feeling the doctor is skirting the issue.

"Yes. Your scans are clear there should be no physical reason why you shouldn't get your sight back. Unless your optic nerves have been irreversibly damaged."

"But you can't tell for sure if they're damaged." Bones seems to be equally frustrated.

"You are correct Dr Brennan."

I feel Bones slip her hand in mine. It does little to calm soothe my anger.

"So two weeks after and you still don't know!"

"These things take some time. I'd say we'd have a better idea in another two to four weeks."

"Anything else?" I can't wait to get out if here, this man clearly doesn't have the answers I need.

"No. I'll see you in four weeks. In the meantime, if anything changes, give me a call."

"Right."

I grab my cane and leave the doctor's office. I realize that Bones is not behind me, and I wait impatiently by the elevator for her, tapping my cane on the ground. Minutes later, she catches up.

"What took you so long?"

"I had some questions for Dr Mallory, if you had bothered to stay you would have been interested in his answers to my questions."

"Right. He clearly doesn't know what he's doing."

"He saved your life Booth."

"No, you saved my life."

"I didn't perform the surgery."

"Yeah but if you hadn't dragged me to the hospital I wouldn't have known."

"You should try to be les angry."

"I'm not angry, I just wanna go home alright?"

I know I'm sounding a lot like Parker but I feel like I'm walking a fine line between being in control and losing it. Thankfully Bones seems to pick up on it and agrees to go.

"Let's go home Booth."

I sulk quietly in the car. All I can think of is that they don't have any answers for me. Answers that  
I need so that I can get on with my life. I can't be stuck in not knowing if I'm going to see again. By the time we get home I lose it. I throw my hands up in the air just as we walk into my apartment.

"Damn those doctors, they can't tell me anything."

"You need patience Booth."

"Don't go all jedi master on me!"

"What? I don't know what that means."

"Nevermind Bones. I'm probably never gonna see again. I'm not going to be able to work or be a useful person again. I'll never be the same."

"You can still work. Blind people lead productive lives you just have to re-learn some things."

"Yeah. You ever seen any blind FBI Agents? I can't shoot a gun, can't read, can't write reports."

She's stepped closer to me. I know because I can smell her, feel her breath on me.

"You can learn Braille. And who said you can't see again? We just don't know yet. Everything's going to be ok."

"You don't know that."

"Come on Booth you used to be so optimistic."

"It's just- I'm frustrated ok Bones? I was hoping for some good news, anything from the doctor's visit."

"I know Booth. It must be extremely hard for you."

"Look don't even begin to pretend to understand how I feel."

"You're right I can't understand. But don't for a minute think I don't share your pain. When you hurt, I hurt. If I could take your place – "

"Bones!" I reach out for her and find her face. I don't need to swipe my thumb across her cheeks to know that she's crying. The wetness that skims my thumbs confirms it.

"Don't even say that."

Damn.

"Look Bones, I'm sorry ok? I'm being a pain in the ass."

"No this is expected."

"You talked to Sweets again?"

"Yes." She answers quietly.

She takes my hand and leads me in the direction of my couch. I feel my knees bump against it and we sit.

"You wanna know what I talked to Dr Mallory about just now?"

"What?"

"I asked him if your reason for not regaining your sight could be psychological."

"I thought you don't believe in that stuff."

"I was talking to Sweets and he suggested that perhaps deep down inside, you're afraid that if you can see again, if you're completely independent, then I would leave you, because I would think you don't need me anymore."

This sounds ridiculous. I can't manufacture my own inability to see.

"You think I'm lying Bones? You think I don't' want to see?"

"I believe you can't see. And I know you want to be able to see again. But the subconscious you, maybe for some reason is stopping you from seeing without you knowing it."

I can't help but laugh.

"Can't believe I'm hearing all this psycho-bable from you."

I feel her snuggle up to me. "I love you Booth and I'm never going to leave you."

"I love you too Bones. And I'm never gonna leave you too."

"You wanna know what else I asked Dr Mallory?"

"What else?"

"I asked him when we can have sex."

I cough.

"You asked?!"

"Aren't you dying to know the answer?"

"You know I am."

"He said four weeks after your surgery. But we'll have to start slow."

"Four weeks after… that means we've got to wait another two weeks."

"Yes."

I smile. "Don't worry I'm usually gentle when I make love. So going slow shouldn't be a problem."

"I have no first-hand knowledge of that, but I certainly can't wait to find out."

I smile and kiss the top of her head. My stomach chooses this time to growl, reminding me I'm hungry. Bones cooks me lunch and we spend the rest of the day watching old movies. That night we fall asleep, Bones in my arms.

I'm awakened by the usual morning sounds below my apartment. I instinctively reach for Bones, but realize she's not beside me. I smell coffee brewing and I hope it's not Max waiting for me in the kitchen.

I open my eyes. It's so bright my eyes hurt. I have to force my eyes shut. Wait, bright?

_**Want more? Hit the review button! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Again I must apologise for disappearing for such an extended amount of time, after a cliffhanger at that! Like I said work is really, really busy. I managed to get another chapter up. Enjoy!**_

_Booth_

Wait bright? I can see? Maybe I'm dreaming. I force my eyes open again, and everything's still too bright. I keep them open this time in an attempt to let them get accustomed to the brightness. Slowly the light becomes more bearable, and I try to take stock of my surroundings.

I can see shapes and blurs, faint outlines of my bedroom. My heart starts to race. This is great! After two weeks of being surrounded by nothing but blackness, this is more than great. I hold my hand in front of me. I can make out the blurred outline of my hand, but not clear enough to define all five fingers.

I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and sit up. Things are still blurry. I get on my feet. Pulling on my jeans and a T-shirt which I now know to be black, I make my way to the bathroom. Brushing my teeth and washing my face, I try to see my own reflection in the mirror, but all I see is the outline of myself. Slowly with my arms stretched out in front of me I take small steps in the direction of my bedroom door. I soon realize that although I can make out the outlines of objects, I can't exactly tell what they are until I get much closer to them. I make it to the door. Please let it be Bones in the kitchen, not Max.

"Bones!"

"In here!"

A sigh of relief. At least I don't have to share this moment with Max.

"Bones!"

I start in the direction of the kitchen but fail to notice the corner of my coffee table. I stub my little toe on it, and yelp in pain, bending to rub the injured toe.

"Booth! Are you okay? What happened? Where's your cane?"

I look up and see the outline of Bones, my Bones. I thought I'd never see her again. Although I can't see her face, I can still make out her curves and the flare of her hips as she hurries towards me.

"You okay?"

"Bones – " I choke, only realizing then that my eyes are getting teary. Is it the light or because of the emotions that I'm feeling?

She's standing in front of me and her hands grab mine, helping me straighten myself.

"Bones. I can see."

"Really?"

I wish I could see her expression but all I can make out is the blurred outline of her head, framed by her hair.

"Not clear like before the surgery but I can see outlines of things. And everything looks kinda bright,"

She envelopes me in a bear hug, throwing her arms round my neck. I hold her close to me, burying my face in her hair, closing my eyes and taking in her scent.

When I open my eyes again, this close to her, I can see the brown of her hair. I reach a hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, smoothing it with my finger. She lifts her head from my shoulder and turns her face towards me. Our faces are so close our noses are touching. I bring my hands to cup her face.

"You can see?"

"Not in great detail, but I can see the outline of your face, and this close, I can tell roughly where your nose is," I reach a finger to tap her nose, "your eyes," I use my thumbs to gently swipe just below her eyes, feeling the wetness of her tears, "your mouth," I move a thumb to trace her lips, before lowering my head to kiss her.

We kiss with passion and relief, as if a great weight has been lifted from our shoulders.

"I wish I could your blue eyes clearly though…" I say, slightly out of breath when we break apart.

"Everything happens eventually, right Booth?"

"Right."

"We should call Dr Mallory."

"What for?"

"Well he said we should call him if anything changes."

"After breakfast?"

"The pancakes!"

Bones runs off to the kitchen only to return moments later. "I'm sorry they're burnt."

"It's ok. We can have cereal."

Eating breakfast with Bones and actually being able to know where to dig my spoon into to get my next mouthful of cereal is awesome. I'm smiling like an idiot and I bet Bones is too, although I can't validate that fact unless I go up really close to her.

After coffee we sit on the couch while Bones makes the call to the doctor. I flick on the tv and can only see the brightness coming from the box, and faint light and dark contrasts of the images on the screen. Bones leaves the couch to talk to Dr Mallory in the quiet of the bedroom.

She returns as I'm flipping channels, plopping herself down on the couch.

"So? What did he say?"

"He said he's concerned for the lack of conern you're showing for your own well-being."

"He said that?"

"No, but I am."

"It's not that I'm not concerned…. I just, I mean I can see somewhat and it's better than not seeing, and I'm pretty confident now that I'll be able to get my full sight back. Just need some time."

"Okay but I am concerned. I don't want this to be something temporary."

"So what did the doctor say?"

"Said this is a good sign and we should just wait and watch and unless you get headaches or pain in your eyes we shouldn't have to worry."

"See Bones, I could've told you that."

"You're no expert."

"Nope. Come on Bones, stop worrying alright?"

I pull her to me. My sudden optimism takes me by surprise. I let my hand trace her face, her arms and down her side to her hip and legs. All this is new to me, being able to be so close to her, touch her and feel her soft skin under my fingers while actually being able to see although not very clearly. This almost feels like the dream I had of us as a married couple when I was in the hospital.

I feel myself harden and my jeans get tighter.

"You're getting aroused."

"You noticed huh?"

"Kinda difficult not to notice that bulge in your pants."

I chuckle. "Thought you might have been watching tv, not looking at me."

"It's a nice change to see your eyes actually moving with purpose."

I smile. "Right now, I'm only thinking of one purpose."

"Is sex the only thing on your mind?"

"No, but right now it is."

I lean in to capture her lips and we kiss, my hand reaching under her over-sized T-shirt, cupping her breast. Her breathy moan when I brush a finger over her hardening nipple, tells me I'm doing something right.

She pushes me back and straddles me, rubbing her hot core against my tip, her lips never leaving mine. My jeans are getting way to tight to be comfortable. Her tongue battles mine for dominance, as she places both palms on my chest, smoothing them up and down my body. My hands run up and down her sides, moving one hand to thread my fingers through her hair. If she keeps rubbing herself on me like that I might just lose it in my pants like some horny teenager. Can't believe she has such an effect on me, gotten me so worked up for her while we're both still fully-clothed.

With one hard suck on my bottom lip, she pushes herself off me. Her body is suddenly no longer touching mine. My eyes fly open, annoyed. She's standing in front of me.

"Bones!"

"We can't Booth. Not for another two weeks."

I groan. "You're killing me here Bones."

She leans in really close to me so that I can make out the upturn of her lips. "Well you can consider this foreplay."

She laughs as she plants a quick kiss on my lips before turning and making her way to the bathroom.

"We'd better go out, maybe to the park or something. If we stay here, we'll have nothing to do but paw at each other."

I sigh. She has a point.

I get up off the couch. This is going to be the longest foreplay in my entire life.

_**Don't worry B&B will get their satisfaction soon. And this story is coming to an end… soon but not yet. In the meantime.. review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I am so sorry for leaving everyone hanging for so long. Forgive me? Real life got real busy, and I had some sort of a writer's block, but I'm back. **_

_**Season premiere is less than a month away, I'm so excited!**_

_Brennan_

"Check out the monkeys!" Parker grins, pointing at the swinging primates on the nearby trees.

"Kinda look like you huh Parker?" Booth teases.

"More like your father." I wink conspiratorially at Parker.

Beside me I notice Booth feign annoyance as Parker bursts out laughing. Mini-Booth runs ahead, his little mop of blonde curls tossing in the wind.

"You just made a joke Bones." Booth squeezes my hand that's in his.

I know he can't see unless I go really close to him, and his sight is still limited to seeing light and dark contrasts but I smile and shrug nevertheless. His sunglasses shield his eyes from me but I know he's in a good mood. He's been since we found out he can see, not completely but in his own words, it's a big improvement from pitch black.

It's been two weeks. More than two weeks, seventeen days in fact. Yes I've been counting and I bet he has too. But he hasn't broached the subject and neither have I. I don't want to push him. I don't need Sweets to tell me that. He seemed to have been less touchy with me lately, something's bothering him but I don't want to bring it up during our zoo trip with Parker.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Parker runs up to us. After an entire day here, he's still bubbling with energy.

"We should go get dinner." I agree with Parker.

I drive Parker back to Rebecca's after dinner. It's Saturday but Parker has a birthday party to attend tomorrow and Booth thought it best if Rebecca took him.

Back home at Booth's apartment, I briefly wonder if tonight will be the night. I'm sure Booth knows we've passed the two week mark Dr Mallory had set for us. Initially Booth had grumbled that time passed too slowly, that he could not wait till he could make love to me. Till he could show me what making love was really like.

However as the two week mark approached, he had complained less, and stopped talking about it altogether.

Booth waits for me to take my shower, passing up on my offer for him to join me. When I'm done with mine he goes into the bathroom for his shower. He's since learnt to carry out his daily activities without my help, another big improvement from when he first came home.

I pull down the covers to the bed we now share and try to work on a chapter to my latest book, but all I can think of is him, his hands on me. He emerges from his shower in his sweats and a t shirt.

Booth climbs into bed next to me.

"Had a good time with Parker today?"

"Yes I did."

"I'm glad Bones." He offers a slight smile, then leans up to plant a quick peck on my lips before turning his back to me as he falls asleep.

The questions that have been burning in my mind are going to keep me up tonight. I sigh. I make little progress on my chapter and after about an hour I decide I should just call it a night. I power down my laptop and set it on the floor beside me, turning off the lights and sliding under the covers.

I close my eyes but as expected sleep, doesn't come. I toss and turn and after what seems like an inordinate amount of time I conclude I'm not going to get much if not any sleep tonight. Maybe I should just jump Booth now. I know how to arouse a man, and I'm sure Booth is no different. The other part of me tells me I shouldn't push him.

I sigh.

"Bones?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok. Can't sleep?"

"Yes."

"Something bothering you?"

"I should be the one asking you that."

"I can sleep fine Bones."

I let out another sigh.

"What?"

"Booth?"

"What Bones?"

He's propped himself up on his elbow and brought his face extremely close to mine. I know this close he can make out the outlines of my facial features. He's trying to figure out what's bothering me.

"It's been two weeks Booth."

He rolls to lie on his back, blowing out a breath.

"You couldn't keep your hands off me, but lately, you're hardly touching me. Are you losing interest in me?"

"No!" He stares straight ahead at the ceiling. "I'm just…it's nothing ok?

"If it's nothing then why haven't we done anything yet?"

"It's.. I just,.. I'm nervous alright?"

"Nervous?"

"You know, about our first time."

I smile. "I'm nervous too Booth."

"You are?"

"Yes. Our first time together, we've waited so long and after all you've told me about making love, I realize I've yet to have a man make love to me."

"Way to give a man more pressure Bones."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means, it just means I'm afraid I'd disappoint you. I think I've set myself up to disappoint. I mean what if I don't live up to your expectations?"

"You're feeling inadequate."

Booth groans. "Again, thanks for pointing that out. You're doing wonders to my ego."

"I promise, whatever happens I'm not going to be disappointed."

I shift close to him, moving to plant kisses on his neck.

"Bones…" he groans again, but in arousal. "I'm not sure… "

I silence him with a kiss to his lips, taking the time to nip and suck, thrust and lick. I move a hand down his chest, smoothing the planes of his taut abdomen. His hand catches mine before I can reach my prize.

"Bones."

"Booth."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I've never wanted anything more Booth."

I hear him audibly swallow. "Bones, it's just… I.. it's been a long time since I…."

"Had sex?"

"Yeah that."

"Long time?"

"Yeah."

"I remember you telling me you do fine."

Booth chuckles. "You kidding me Bones. It was in front of Sweets!"

My mind registers that that conversation in our session with Sweets was more than a year ago. That long?

"I tried you know, but we spent so much time together, and whenever I tried…. look I'm not the kind of guy who goes to a bar and randomly picks up some girl. That and I just couldn't get past the fact that it felt like I was cheating on you."

"We weren't even together then."

"I know Bones. But it just didn't feel right."

I'm stunned into silence.

"That's right Bones. It's been almost a year."

I smile. "You're afraid you're a little out of practice?"

"More than a little."

I'm silent again.

"Look forget it Bones, I can't see well, I'm out of practice… what if I can't make you come? What if I…"

I silence him again with another kiss. I make a mental note that this is certainly an effective method of making him keep quiet. He kisses back, full of passion and longing, his tongue doing wonders to mine and I feel myself ache for him even more.

We part, out of breath. I move to straddle him, feeling his erection pressing against my core. I lean down to whisper in his ear.

"I trust you. Make love to me Booth."

He nods ever so slightly, then threads his fingers through my hair, pressing my lips to his. I break the kiss, running my hands along his sides to pull of his t shirt. He repeats the action with me, running his hands up and down my sides, his thumbs ghosting the sides of my breasts, then moving down to take the hem of my top and pull it off.

He runs his hands up and down my sides again, this time his thumbs brushing my breasts more firmly, making a low growling sound as he realizes I'm not wearing a bra. One hand cups my right breast, as the other pulls me down to him. He takes one nipple into his mouth, his tongue licking and his mouth sucking, making me even wetter for him.

I rub myself over his hard erection, trying to relieve some of the ache.

He releases my breast, moving to take the other in his mouth and doing the same to it with his mouth and tongue.

"I love you… so much." He whispers as his fingers skim the elastic of my plaid pajamas bottom.

I climb off him, kicking off my bottoms, watching as he lifts his butt pulling off his sweats. His impressive manhood springs out of its confines. I smile and lick my lips involuntarily.

I climb onto him again.

"Don't ever leave me Temperance."

"I won't" His warm hands are on my hips. I'm hovering above him, allowing the tip of him to gently brush my clit then my entrance. The slight feeling feels like electricity, sending every nerve inside me on fire.

"I need you."

He smiles.

I smile back but I'm sure he can't see. What he can't see I'll make up to him in touch.

I lower myself onto him, and we both moan in relief and pleasure. The feeling of him inside, stretching me is like… there is no like this is new, this is the first time.

I set a slow pace, rocking back and forth, his hands on my hips, his head thrown back in pleasure. I already feel my orgasm threatening to break. I start to slide up and down his hands on my hips helping to push then pull me down again.

"Booth…."

"It's ok Bones, just let it go."

He moves his hand to pass his thumb over my clit, applying just the right amount of pressure.

I toss my head back as I start to clench around him, his given name escaping from my lips.

He waits for me to finish, then flips me over so that he's on top now.

"Was that good baby?"

"Hmm.. yeah. Real good. Not bad for someone out of practice."

He chuckles as his laughter seems to reverberate through me. I run my hand through his hair, feeling the scar his stitches left in his scalp. My heart seems to seize at the thought of how close I was to losing him.

Booth senses this, and he smoothes my cheek with the back of his hand.

"It's ok. I'm ok. I'm not going anywhere." He leans to plant a tender kiss on my forehead.

Still joined, he begins to move in and out of me, each time withdrawing almost completely before thrusting back inside.

"Feels so good Bones," He moans, his eyes squeezed shut and his face contorted in pleasure.

Each thrust hits somewhere nice deep inside, and I soon feel the beginnings of another earth-shattering orgasm.

"I wish I could see,… see how I'm making you feel…. This feel good baby?"

"Oh yeah Booth,…. It's feels… amazing… so good…. Ahhhh." My climax comes faster than I expect, I clench rhythmically around him.

He thrusts two more times into me, then roars out, "Bones!" as he releases deep inside me.

He falls on top of me. His weight comforting and not oppressive at all. We both are out of breath and sweaty but that was the best sex I can ever remember having.

"Was that making love?"

"Yeah… pretty much."

"Then I want more."

Booth laughs. "Give me some time to regroup. I'm not eighteen anymore."

"Maybe a couple of hours of sleep would help?"

"Yeah it definitely would."

He pulls me to him, brushing my sweaty hair back, as I curl into his arms. His breathing slows and I'm not sure if he's already asleep. I hope I didn't take too much out of him. It's been slightly more than four weeks since his surgery.

"Booth?"

"Yes Bones?"

"You ok? I mean, you didn't overdo it did you?"

"I don't think so."

"How's your head?"

"Aches a little, but I'm ok."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I love you Booth."

I feel his lips against my ear upturn in a smile.

"I love you too Bones."

_**So what did you all think? Hit that review button, tell me how the chapter was. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**To my faithful readers, I'm kinda between two stories so bear with me. Had the inspiration for this chapter in the bathroom of all places. Thank you for waiting for so long for this chapter. **_

Brennan

Today must be one of the hottest days in D.C. history although I'm sure there have been higher temperatures recorded. It feels like it is though. I throw my bag onto the couch and head for the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of cold water, twisting the cap open and taking a long drink out of it. I press the cold bottle to my neck, feeling the cool drops of condensation roll down my neck, down my cleavage.

The apartment is strangely quiet. Booth isn't home. Not that I was expecting him to be. Too bad. I'm sure he would have been delighted to see, no feel me like this. I grin to myself.

For once in a long time, I'm coming home to an empty apartment. In the months since his surgery I'd always come home to him. Not tonight. It's been weeks since we first made love, and we have done so again many times. I had thought us starting t have sex would make Booth happier. It did initially but as time passed and his eye-sight never improved, he grew more sullen.

He can still only make out shapes, dark and light contrasts, not enough to go back to being the FBI Agent he wants so badly to be again. I'm happy with his progress but he's not and I'm not him. He had spiraled downwards again, and I'm beginning to fear I can't pull him out of the pit he's dug himself into.

On the outside to the not so observant eye, Booth has gone back to his old self. Cheerful, easy-going, generous with his smiles. Nothing unravels him. Well-wishers, colleagues and friends have come to visit, and they do not see the difference, not like I do. I'm no expert in reading people, but I know Booth.

Just a couple of nights ago I came home to him being in a better mood or what I perceived it to be. I came home to the smell of Booth's cooking. I walked into the kitchen and he had made his way slowly to me, wrapping his arms round me.

"_Mmm… .smells great."_

"_So do you."_

"_What are you making?"_

"_I uh kinda ordered some Thai food and I'm making some soup."_

"_Smells really good. You did all this?"_

"_Yeah, nicked my finger chopping up some veges but I'm ok."_

"_Booth! You could have cut your finger off!"_

"_Nah, I did cry a lot though. You have any idea how torturing it is to chop up onions with your face really close to the chopping board?"_

"_You'll do anything for me."_

"_You know it babe."_

"_Don't call me babe."_

"_Go take a shower babe. Dinner's almost ready."_

I had kissed him passionately, promising a night to remember before heading to the shower. I remember just how delicious he smelled. The stubble on his face tickling mine as we kissed. Just as I entered our bedroom I heard a loud crash. I ran back into the kitchen and saw that the pot of soup Booth was making was then on the floor. I realized he had scaled his hand and it was looking red and raw.

"_Damn it!"_

"_It's ok Booth." _

"_No it's not!" _

"_You've scalded your hand."_

"_Yeah? No I hadn't noticed."_

"_Booth it's gotta be hurting."_

"_Just leave me alone Bones. I thought maybe for once I could do something useful, for you, you know like a normal person."_

"_You are a normal person."_

"_Yeah just can't see, can't cook the woman I love a meal…. living off her in fact, I could go on. Do you want me to?"_

Booth had cried that night and I was sure it wasn't because of the onions he chopped up or that his scalded hand was hurting. I had insisted on taking him to the hospital that night to get his hand looked at. It wasn't bad, mostly first degree burns with only a small part with second degree burns.

Things got from bad to worse after that night. He refused to talk much to me about it, simply going about the next couple of days moping at home while I worked. I decide it was time to go out, get out of this rut he was in.

Hence tonight. I had made him go out with Hodgins, Wendell and Sweets. Maybe a guys' night out or whatever they called it would help. I'm not sure what was planned. Maybe they took him to the hockey court, or is it rink? Baseball? I don't care as long as Booth gets out of the apartment and stops moping.

I fix myself a simple dinner, then relax in the shower before going through my current case. I had returned to work two weeks ago, now that Booth is able to function independently. It is almost midnight when the doorbell rings.

I open the door, coming face to face with Hodgins and Sweets. Booth has one arm round each of them.

"I'm sorry Dr B, he kinda had too much to drink."

"It's ok, he hasn't had much since his operation."

"Uh, the bedroom Br Brennan? Agent Booth isn't exactly light." Sweets grunts under the weight.

"Yeah come on in."

I step aside, letting them help Booth into the apartment. He's barely awake, and mumbling something about some football game they must have gone to. I watch as they drop Booth onto the bed.

"Do you need some help? We could stay."

"No thank you Hodgins, I think I can manage."

"Booth's a big guy, and he's pretty wasted."

"Pretty wasted is an understatement." Sweets grins, I half-suspect he's drunk too.

"Don't worry Dr B."Hodgins points to himself. "Designated driver. I'll get the kid home in one piece. Wendell's passed out in the car."

"Thank you, for taking care of Booth tonight."

"No problem Dr Brennan!" Sweets smiles, and Hodgins rolls his eyes. "Dude she wasn't talking to you."

"Dr Brennan you might want to talk to your man there. When he's drunk he sings like a canary. Unresovled stuff man."

"I don't know what that means – "

"Means he's drunk and I really gotta get him home. See ya on Monday Dr B."

Hodgins drags Sweets out leaving me to muse over what he had just said. I make my way back to the bedroom. Booth's sprawled prone on the bed. I need to get him out of his clothes and maybe move him a little if not I woulnd't have any space to sleep tonight.

"You know Sweets…. " Booth mumbles as I begin to tug off his shoes, "I really don't know what Bones sees in me. I mean I'm a really loser. Can't see, can't go back to working for the FBI, I'm practically living off my woman dude. What kind of man does that?"

I ignore the fact he just called me his woman. Does he really feel like that? I pull off his other shoe.

"Bones is one hell of a woman you know. She's a totally amazing in bed, I mean the sex is mind-blowing…. best I ever had. "

Booth chuckles and I feel the heat rushing to my face. Booth hates to talk about sex and he isn't one to tell other people about it I'm sure of that but I wonder if he let out more than he intended to to my co-workers when drunk. I unbuckle his jeans and pull them off his legs with great difficulty.

"I'm tellin' ya, I must be the luckiest bastard in the whole world. What kinda woman would wanna get stuck with me? I'm no good for her. Sometimes I think it's better if I died when they were picking at my brain."

The thought of Booth dying sends a stab of pain to my heart. How could he think that? What would I do without him. I get a washcloth from the bathroom and start to wipe his face.

"Now she's stuck with me and I'm too weak to leave her. I could never leave her. How could I? After I made her believe in love and all that but look at me now? How am I gonna make good all the stuff I promised her? She deserves better."

The coolness of the cloth annoys him and he swats at me. He grabs my hand and a moment of recognition passes in his eyes. He squints and tugs me towards him. He give me a goofy grin.

"Bones! I knew you were too pretty to be Sweets."

I offer Booth a smile.

"You home Booth. Hodgins and Sweets brought you home."

"Mmm…." He sniffs at my wrist. "Sss' nice. Nice to be home, nice to be with you."

"Nice to be with you too."

He pulls me to him and I can smell the liquor in his breath. I'm a little hesistant.

"Aww don't worry Bones, I'm not my old man, I'm not gonna hurt you.."

"I know you're not Booth."

"I just wanna get a closer look at you."

I lower my face to his, and he squints his eyes some more. "Beautiful. My beautiful Bones."

He smiles and I smile back I press my lips to his forehead and sit back up.

"You know Booth, I don't care if you can't see or can't work. I almost lost you so many times. You've shown me so much, even when we weren't you know together – "

I'm interrupted by Booth's soft snoring. I'm gonna have to save this conversation for tomorrow. He's gonna wake up with one hell of a headache. Maybe the day after.

I'm touched by his words, touched by how he feels about me. I run a hand through his hair and trace the outline of his cheeks and jaw with my index finger, letting it come to rest on his lips.

"I love you Booth."

_**So what do you all think? I was just in the mood for some angst and fluff. **_

_**Reviews please! **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank everyone for you reviews and story alerts. I'm always excited to read them. They're greatly appreciated. Work's been crazy busy so I'm taking some time to add chapters. Thanks for putting up with me.**_

_Booth_

The morning traffic seems exceptionally loud this morning. Rush hour seems to be right in my bedroom. Every sound coming from the street below seems to be amplified a hundred times. I open my eyes to a blur of shapes that are the various objects in my bedroom. My head is pounding, not as badly as when I woke from brain surgery but it's still bad.

"Booth?"

I groan and pull the covers over my aching head. "Bones…. I'm not deaf no need to yell."

"I'm not yelling."

I groan.

"How are you feeling?"

"What do you think? Head hurts. Everything's loud."

"You came home extremely drunk."

"Yeah I figured."

"You didn't have to drink so much."

"I hadn't in a long time."

Bones pulls the covers from my head.

"Bones!"

"I got you some aspirin. Come on sit up."

He pulls at my arm. I bite back a retort. I had told myself I wouldn't be snappy at her. I sit up, opening my eyes to the outline of her sitting next to me. I open my palm and she drops the pills in it. I down the aspirin with the glass of water she's handed to me then fall back into bed. Last night comes back to me, the decision I made while talking to Sweets when we were both taking shots of whiskey. I remember what I have to do.

"You should feel better soon."

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I called Cam. Told her I need to take care of you."

"I'm fine Bones."

"Clearly you're not."

"I don't need you to babysit me. You need to get on with your life."

"I am getting on with my life."

There's a palpable tension that hangs in the silence between us. I feel her grip my arm again.

"You need to get up Booth. You have a doctor's appointment."

Oh right, my stupid hand. I remember that disastrous night clearly in my head. I can't even cook a simple mean for Bones. Another reason why she deserves better.

"I'll help you take a shower."

Normally that would have fuelled my morning hard on for her but I'm obviously not in the mood today.

"I can manage." I shrug off her hand a little more roughly than I intended. I open my mouth to apologize but instead I say, "I'm not an invalid. I can walk. Don't need your pity."

"Booth I'm not – "

I hold up my hand. "Save it ok? We're running late remember?"

When I emerge from the shower, I find the clothes Bones has laid out for me. _Why is she so good to me?_ I pull on the jeans and button up my shirt. The smell of pancakes fills my nostrils as I walk out of the bedroom. I gulp down my food in silence.

We drive to the doctor's clinic in silence and drive in the same tension filled silence to the diner for lunch. The doctor had said my hand is healing well and not infected. They change my bandage and had sent me home. At the diner I hardly touch the pie Bones has ordered for me. I have to do this to spare Bones from being saddled with me for the rest of her life. My heart is pounding as I ready myself to utter the most painful words I've ever had to say.

"Bones?"

"Are you ok? You've been really quiet."

I feel her reach out to take my hand but I pull back. I take deep breath.

"I think Bones, maybe we should stop seeing each other."

"What?"

"I'm saying I'm dumping you Bones. I don't want to be with you anymore. Good thing I'm not working with the FBI anymore, cos we don't have to be partners and have the awkward breakup phase."

"Booth – "

Her voice cracks and I don't need to see to know she's about to cry. I'm gonna have to hurt her but it'll be better for her in the long run.

"Save it Bones. I made up my mind. Just drive me home then you can pack your stuff and go."

Her fist smashes into my face and I almost fall onto the floor. I bet everyone in the diner is staring at us.

"How could you Seeley Booth?!"

She yanks me to my feet and drags me out of the diner, pushing me into the car. She speeds home, all throughout I hear her angry ragged breathing. If she's crying she's not doing it openly such that I can hear it. My heart is breaking. I'm hurting her and I don't want to lose her but I keep telling myself it's for the best.

When we pull up to my apartment she storms up the stairs, not waiting for me to catch up. When I reach my apartment I hear the sound of something slamming shut. Luggage?

She marches towards me with a ferocity I've not seen in a long time. She's in my face and I can now see her blue eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"If this is what you really want Booth, I'll give it to you. I tried Booth, to change to be good enough for you, to learn to love. I've always excelled in what I do but I never will at relationships." She's poking her finger in my chest.

Damn that's not what I wanted her to think. "Bones, you're more than good enough."

"Just not good enough for you."

She pushes past me and walks out, slamming the door shut behind her, leaving me wondering if I did the right thing.

The moment she walks out of my life I feel the gaping hole in my heart that I know can never be filled. I plop down on the couch. She'll live a happy and fulfilled life, just not with me.

I sit motionless on the couch, I'm not sure for how long. I hadn't eaten lunch, and my growling stomach goes ignored. I haven't worked in two months. I could easily rid myself of my attachments with Bones but I haven't forgotten Parker. There had been another decision I made last night and I pick up the phone to call Cullen. No point keeping my job, they don't need half-blind FBI agents. I need another job need to start making a living, hopefully Rebecca would continue to let me see Parker.

Again I'm not sure how long has passed but its dark outside now. My stomach continues to growl but I don't feel like eating.

I'm still sitting on my couch when I hear the front door open and familiar footsteps enter my apartment. _Bones?_

"Booth."

"Bones. What are you doing here?"

"Not letting you breakup with me."

"Bones I told you – "

"I went home and then I remembered what you said last night."

"What did I say last night?" I must have said something last night in my drunken stupor.

"You said you feel like you're not good enough for me. That I deserve better and shouldn't be stuck with you. I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier but I have thought about everything with clarity of mind. I'm not leaving you Booth."

"Bones – "

"I know why you're doing this Booth. I don't care if you can't see, I don't care if you can't be an FBI agent anymore or that you can't get a job. I just want to be with you. You can't pretend to try to dump me because you think I deserve better than you. I'm not letting you leave me."

She's sitting next to me now and I feel her take my hand in hers. I hate myself for being so weak because the minute my hand is in hers I feel the pain in my heart ease up. The minute I'm touching her again my life feels complete. I need her in my life, it' a wonder to me he feels she needs me in hers too.

"I can't even provide for you. What kind of man does that? I can't live off you. I, I just quit my job with the FBI."

"Booth, plenty of blind people live productive lives."

"I know but you still deserve better."

"I don't think that and you shouldn't either."

"A man should be able to provide for his woman."

"You provide for me maybe not in monetary terms but you make me happy. You make me feel secure and loved, wanted. Nobody knows me like you do. You provide me with a sense of family and life that I never knew I'd missed until now. So I'm not letting you do this Booth."

I'm filled with such a sense of shame and joy at the same time I'm not sure how to react. I love this woman and I want what's best for her. Shame at thinking that breaking her heart would be best for her and joy that she's all but said she's gonna spend the rest of her life with me.

"I'm gonna learn Braille and I promise you Bones I'm gonna make good with what I have now. I may not be able to see or be an FBI agent but I'll make sure you're always happy, always loved."

She leans in close to me so that I can see her face. "I love you Booth."

"I love you too." I lean up to her and kiss her tenderly.

"Don't you dare to break up with me again."

"Wouldn't dream of it Bones."

_**This chapter ended up longer than I expected. Review and I hope you all liked it! I'm wrapping up this story soon. I'm still toying with the idea if I should let Booth recover completely. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I must apologize for the long break before adding this chapter. Thank you for all your story alerts and reviews. **_

_**Darn hiatus, I really hate this Bones withdrawal I'm having. **_

_**Hope reading this helped alleviate some of the withdrawal for you guys as it did for me. **_

_Brennan_

It's one of those slow days at work and I'm bored out of my mind. Normally I cherish a challenge, but these days I don't even find going out into the field as intellectually stimulating as it should be. There are still skeletons in limbo to be identified but there's something to be said about inertia. I'm not the lazy sort, never have been but I must say I have been more tired than usual lately. I attribute that to late nights with Booth. My thoughts are of him again, as I nowadays so often find myself thinking of him when we're apart.

Booth's been better since the few months back when he had attempted to break-up with me. Since then there has been a visible change in his demeanor. He's more positive, more outgoing, not so much like his pre-brain surgery self but there has been improvement. No longer with the FBI, Booth had picked up Braille. He has minimal vision, still only able to discern shapes and outlines. Nothing in great clarity but enough for him to be able to go about life as a normal person would.

He's found a job at a gun range. Oddly enough they hired him after he proved that he was able to assemble and dismantle a gun, loading it and prepping it for use even with his sight impairment. He had once told me that during his sniper training in the Army, he had been trained to dismantle, clean and re-assemble a gun with his eyes closed. Little did we realize that this skill would come in handy so many years later. His fellow co-workers help him when paperwork is filled by clients and Booth, with his charming personality has fit in nicely at his new job. It doesn't pay much, not that we needed the money but I do see that it has given him some sense of purpose. No longer living off his girl as he likes to put it.

There are other changes. He's more willing to be out in public with this sunglasses and white cane. Parker still thinks it's cool and I'm just glad he hasn't been run over by traffic. I try to drive him to and from work, but given my hectic schedule he often travels about on his own, not that I don't worry. Booth teases me that I worry too much over him, but now that I know what it's like to almost lose him, then have him, I do not want to lose him again.

I stifle a yawn just as Angela walks in.

"Hey Sweetie, not getting much sleep huh?"

"Yes." I offer an apologetic smile.

"Hot boyfriend of yours keep you up?"

"Not that I'm complaining."

Angela grins. "You have no idea how happy I am for you."

She holds out a file to me. "I've done the facial reconstruction on the remains Agent Perotta and you brought in this morning."

"Great thanks. I'll email it to her and see if she can get us a name on the victim. Might take some time though, she's out investigating another lead we have."

"If Booth were the lead agent on this one I bet you'll be out there with him instead of gluing your butt to the office chair."

Angela's insight takes me by surprise. I realize she's hit the nail on the head.

"That's very insightful of you Ange, I was sitting here wondering why my job no longer excites me as much as it used to."

"Agent Perotta isn't that easy on the eyes huh?" Angela smirks.

"I don't know what that – "

I stop mid-sentence. I do know what that means. "I guess it does help when your partner is sexually alluring."

"Believe me Bren, we all miss having that hot FB-Eye candy walking around the Jeffersonian."

Her remark makes my heart twinge. I do miss working with him.

"How is Booth?"

"He's good. He's meant to be an FBI Agent though."

"His eyes not getting any better?"

"No but given that he had a brain tumor and was in a coma… I'm just glad he's alive."

"I know Sweetie." Angela leans in to give me a hug.

I hold up the file. "Thanks."

She smiles and waving as she walks out of my office. Sighing I pick up the phone. Time to call Perotta.

My workday ends with a call from my editor, telling me that I've got rave reviews for my latest book. I tell him to drop off some of the reviews at Booth's apartment which is now my home.

Booth surprises me when I get back. He's ordered Thai food and set the table. After dinner we settle into our usual nighttime routine. Discussing my current case over coffee then watching the evening news on the couch.

"You know what's ironic Booth?"

"Huh?"

"I used to worry that if we were together, I mean in a relationship, it would adversely affect our work. Now I find myself unable to concentrate at work but for the opposite reason. I can't stop thinking about you."

"You mean you miss me."

"I think so, yes."

"Aww Bones, I miss you when we're apart too."

He grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet. I know what he wants and I want it too. I lead him to the bedroom, pushing him onto the bed. He lands on the soft mattress with a laugh. I love this part of our nights together. It's not longer just sex, it's making love.

He makes up for his lack of sight with touch and he explores every inch of me with his fingers and mouth. Naked in each others' arms I feel the heat radiating off him, his already hard erection pressing into my thigh. I hook a leg over his hips opening myself to him. He skirts his fingers over my folds.

"Mmmm…. You're so ready for me."

I smile into his neck, sucking at the spot behind his ear that I know drives him crazy. I gasp in pleasure as he slips two fingers inside me, his thumb applying just the right pressure to my clit.

He pumps his fingers into me hitting the right place inside, his thumb still massaging my clit.

"Yes Booth so good."

"Come for me babe."

I soon shatter in his arms.

Still panting, as he rolls me onto my back, then slides into me sheathing himself to the hilt.

He lowers his head to kiss me, rocking in and out of me then increasing the pace, making me build again. I claw at his back, letting my hands roam his well-sculpted body. I feel the vestiges of my second orgasm start to build.

He pants and moans, and his face starts to contort. The tell-tale signs of his impending climax.

"Let it go Booth."

"Bones!" He groans, thrusting into me hard one more time before emptying himself inside me as I contract rhythmically round him.

He rolls me on top of him, both of us panting as we come down from our high.

This is what keeps me up most nights, and I love it.

I lower my lips to his, kissing him sweetly, before climbing off, lying myself down beside him. I'm spent and my eyelids threaten to close.

"That…" Booth pants, "was awesome."

"Was it ever not awesome?"

"Not that I can remember Bones." He's grinning at me, and for a moment I think I see clarity and focus in his eyes.

Booth props himself up on one arm. He smoothes my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just promise me, close your eyes."

"Okay."

I feel him climb out of bed.

"I'll be right back, just keep your eyes closed ok?"

I keep my eyes closed wondering what Booth has planned. I hear him come back into the room and climb in to bed next to me.

"Keep your eyes closed."

"They're closed Booth." I complain in mock annoyance.

"Temperance Brennan does it again. Her latest nail-biting forensic installment thrills and keeps you on the edge of your seat. Only she can combine humor and romance while keeping you on the edge of your seat. A guaranteed best-seller."

My eyes snap open. "Was that?"

"Yup. Reviews for your latest book."

I remember when I realized Booth memorized all my reviews. For a minute I think he's memorized the latest one as well, only that can't be since the reviews were out only today.

"Your editor dropped them over before you got home."

Booth's grinning like a cheshire cat.

"You can read."

"Yeah Bones I'm literate."

"I mean – "

He leans down to capture my lips in a kiss.

"I found out a couple of days ago at work that I can see rather clearly, read even out of the corner of my eyes."

"That's wonderful!"

Booth laughs. "Yeah it is."

"Did you call – "

"Yes Bones I have an appointment with the doctor tomorrow. Best part is, my field of vision seems to have gotten wider since yesterday."

I lunge upwards, wrapping my arms round Booth's neck, pulling him down to me.

My heart feels light and for the first time since Booth woke from his coma, I'm starting to think that maybe things may just go back to normal again.

_**Go on hit that review button. I know you want to. **_


	14. Epilogue

_**Thank you guys for all your reviews and story alerts. I've been meaning for this story to come to and end for some time, and you'll find that everything has been resolved. This story was about BB and Brennan's determination to stick by Booth regardless of what he becomes. **_

_**I reckon the previous chapters showed that so it's time for the story ro come to a close. I've enjoyed writing this, I hope oyu all enjoyed reading it too. **_

_**On another note, this Bones hiatus is driving me nuts!**_

_Booth_

I jog the couple of steps down and hurry towards the waiting car. It's been almost a year since I left this place that faithful day when I hallucinated Stewie in the interrogation room. So much has happened at first I thought it would be for the worst but it all worked out in the end.

I open the car door and hop in the passenger side. I'll let Bones drive, afterall she's been driving me around for months now.

"Hey."

I smile. "Hey yourself."

I lean in to give her a quick kiss on the lips. Removing the sunglasses from my face I turn to face her and grin.

"I take it everything went well?"

"Yeah. I passed all my proficiencies."

"Even at the shooting range?"

"Yes Bones, I'm still a damn good shot."

"I'm glad."

I take her hand in mine.

"So you got your old job back?"

"They're filling the paperwork and I just gotta be certified by Sweets next Tuesday and it's Special Agent Seeley Booth, back in business baby!"

I flash her my widest charm smile and she smiles back.

"We can be partners again."

"Yes Bones we can."

She smiles her satisfied smile as she pulls out onto the road. She keeps smiling as we drive. I smile along with her. Nothing's gonna wipe this smile off our faces in a long time.

"And Bones?"

"Yes Booth?"

"Next time I'm driving."

_**Thank you all for staying with this story. I've got more in my mind just need the time to get them out!**_


End file.
